Caminando en la oscuridad
by Beth Riall
Summary: ¿Cuál fue su crimen? Amor. De como hasta el mejor de los héroes puede caer.


Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado pudriéndose en esa celda. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Años. Sin lugar a dudas habían sido años desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol. No era que no pudiese salir, tenía un horario de recreo, como todos en ese lugar, es sólo que dejó de tomarlo. Prefería permanecer sentado en su celda esperando el próximo plato de papilla asquerosa, pan mohoso y medio vaso de agua. Dos veces al día era alimentado con lo mismo. Era lo mismo para todos.

Todos ellos eran criminales al fin y al cabo. Todos habían cometido un crimen que los había condenado a su propio agujero de desesperación. No pudo aguantar una pequeña risa irónica ante ese pensamiento. Su crimen, ¿Cuál fue su crimen? Amor. Enamorarse de la persona equivocada, ese fue su único crimen.

Ir a una prisión como esa únicamente por amar a alguien es algo totalmente ilógico. Había una razón tras su encarcelamiento, una dolorosa y traicionera razón. Al principio esperó que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, una simple lección bien elaborada, lo que sea que no fuese la dura realidad. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta de hierro de su pequeña cárcel personal se cerró por completo se atrevió a creerlo. Esperó a que alguien entrara por la puerta y le dijese que podía irse, espero a alguno de "ellos" para venir a verlo y decirle que es hora de ir a casa.

Nadie vino el primer día, así que espero en las primeras semanas, luego los primeros meses, más tarde años. No eran tantos años, pero lo suficiente para que perdiese la esperanza y la confianza en cualquiera de ellos. Si no iban a liberarlo, ¿Qué perdían al verlo? Las visitas estaban totalmente permitidas dentro del horario establecido. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejan totalmente solo en una prisión de mierda? Después de todo lo que hizo por ellos. Después de todo lo que hizo por el reino.

Al final no había absolutamente nada que valiera la pena proteger. Nadie que mereciese su sacrificio. Estaba solo y así moriría.

Un sonido de llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. Supuso que era hora del recreo. Nada que aplicase a él. Muchos guardias ya no se molestaban ni en abrir su celda. Lo ignoró y volvió a la soledad de sus pensamientos.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió dejando entra un poco de luz. Esa parte de la prisión estaba bajo tierra, no había ventanas y el aire era escaso. El que su puerta se abriera después de mucho tiempo era una experiencia totalmente nueva. El aire que entró y la luz que estaba a escasos centímetros de iluminar su cuerpo fueron cosas que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Adelante. –El guardia se movió a un lado y otra figura mayor hizo su aparición.

Apenas y pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba parada frente a él. Los cambios no eran muchos, pero estaban ahí: el casco y el báculo que ahora era su bastón no dejaban nada al azar. Cambios que sirvieron para mostrarle todo el tiempo que había perdido encerrado.

Encerrado por culpa de ellos.

Por culpa de ella.

Tendría que odiarlos, nada le impediría hacerlo. Era su derecho odiarlos por hacer que lo encerraran, ¿Y por qué? ¿Sólo por tratarla a ella como una mujer y no una hermana? ¿Tanto asco le daba? O quizás sólo era miedo. Había pensado en tantas cosas mientras estaba encerrado en esa oscura celda.

¿Por qué no estaba diciendo nada? Ya estaba ahí, lo menos que podría decir después de tanto tiempo sería un "hola", o quizás un pequeño "como has estado". En el último al menos podría decir una par de chistes.

-_Diablos viejo amigo, me estas asustando._ –Continuaba viéndolo fijamente, o eso creía, era difícil con su rostro cubierto, pero era tétrico. –_ "Vamos a jugar Yuri, por siempre, y siempre, y siempre"_

Sabía que no podía ser la barba, no tenía, una de tantas cosas que no heredó de su padre. Es una lastima, realmente le hubiese gustado tener una barba así, lo haría parecer más maduro. Jamás entenderá por qué Meeth se ponía como loca cada vez que lo mencionaba. Las barbas chupan. Pero no, incluso se le negaba la barba de presidiario. Era una tradición, maldita sea.

Y claro, en ese tiempo su visitante no había dicho ni una palabra.

Ya era suficiente.

-Se acaba el tiempo de visitas, Alhanalem.

El Yuko se estremeció al oír la mención de su nombre completo. Su boca parecía estar totalmente seca, había ensayado tanto para este momento, y ahora no tenía absolutamente nada que decir. ¿Y realmente acababa de llamarlo por su nombre completo? –_Bueno, supongo que sería pedir demasiado que volviera a llamarme Al._ –No lo merecía tampoco.

Nuevamente recayó el silencio entre ambos. Había un total de doce pasos que los separaban a ambos en esa pequeña celda subterránea. El joven que Al había conocido de niño estaba sentado contara la pared más alejada. No pudo ver mucho más que una manta harapienta y un balde de latón que seguramente era usado como bacinica. Eso era todo, la gran recompensa para el hombre que los dirigió para acabar con Galdes.

-_¿Por qué tarda tanto? _–Se quejó mentalmente. –_Esperé una eternidad para que alguno de ellos pasara esa puerta, y cuando dejó de esperar aquí viene el viejo Al. _–Esa no era precisamente la conmovedora reunión que había esperado, aunque también la había esperado un poco antes. Tampoco puede quejarse ahora, aunque estaría en todo su derecho de tratar de estrangular al viejo Yuko.

-Ehem, mira, Yuri… –Por fin habló. No hablo mucho antes de desviar la mirada y volver a callar.

Yuri suspiró. Tampoco había esperado que después de tanto tiempo Al entrara a su celda con todos sus amigos, compañeros y… familia, con un gran pastel que diga, "Hermosa libertad " y lo llevaran a una enorme fiesta en casa a la que incluso el Rey asistiría. Es decir, no hizo mucho, sólo salvar al mundo de la destrucción absoluta.

Yuri cerró sus ojos un momento. –Como no parece que estés dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la conversación, creo que yo lo haré. –Dijo aburridamente. –Cuanto tiempo Alhanalem, ¿Cómo esta tu espalda? ¿Todavía sigue molestando o por fin fuiste a ver a un buen mago blanco? –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Alhanalem pareció algo sorprendido y estuvo dudoso de como contestar a eso.

-T-todavía sigo con algunas molestias. –Se rascó la cabeza. –Los años… realmente no me han ayudado mucho con eso.

-Es comprensible, ni siquiera el gran mago real puede ganarle al tiempo. Aunque no es como si el tiempo tuviese mucha importancia aquí, tú sabes, no tengo ventanas y estoy bajo tierra. –Se sujetó la barbilla con la mano mientras apoyaba el codo en su pierna, era más como do hablar así. –Dime, Alhanalem, ¿Es de día o de noche?

Al se quedó unos segundos en silencio, Yuri empezaba a odiar eso, ¿Es que no había venido aquí para hablar? Entonces, que hable, y de paso que pudiese saber si tendría que reajustar su reloj interno.

-…Es de noche. –Dijo por fin.

-_¿De noche? Ahora tendré que reajustar mí reloj. Todo sería más fácil si esos estúpidos guardias no olvidaran darme de comer._ –Yuri maldijo mentalmente. Lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era preguntar la hora y comenzar a contar los segundos, era una tarea aburrida, pero mejor que no hacer nada.

-¿C-cómo estas, Yuri? –Una pregunta estúpida. Al sé maldijo mentalmente por hacerla, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

-Llevo encerrado no se cuanto tiempo en una prisión bajo tierra, jamás salgo a los recreos, como papilla con pan mohoso y medio vaso de agua dos veces al día, si es que se acuerdan… -Eso lo dijo un poco más fuerte, y el guarda tras la puerta pareció resoplar con molestia. -…Y esa estúpida luz que entra por la puerta me está dejando ciego. Me encuentro realmente fantástico, Alhanalem. Es un pequeño pedazo de paraíso.

-Bueno, ¿Lo siento? – ¿Era necesario decirlo como pregunta? –_Buen trabajo Al, eres realmente bueno en esto._

-O, no hay problema. –Movió una mano desinteresadamente. –Sería mucho mejor si hubiese cañería, pero ya me acostumbre a la peste. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? Esa luz realmente es molesta.

Al parecía algo dudoso de como contestar a eso. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Por un momento Yuri creyó que se iría, que lo había ofendido de algún modo y saldría por esa puerta para jamás volver. Pero Al simplemente cerró la puerta, eso fue más cómodo para Yuri. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en volver a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero después de un momento podía ver mejor y más claro que nunca.

Al comenzó a mirar alrededor, para él era más difícil ver en la oscuridad. Su mano se acercó levemente a la puerta para abrir una pequeña rendija y entrara un poco de luz.

-No lo hagas, Alhanalem. –La voz de Yuri lo detuvo. –Es más cómodo para mí hablar así. Y creo que yo me merezco un poco de comodidad, ¿No te parece?

No podía discutir con eso.

Se alejó de la puerta. Caminó hacia la oscuridad para acercarse un poco más a Yuri.

-Hasta ahí, eso es todo lo que dejaré que te acerques. Acércate una poco más y posiblemente te ataque.

Al no podía saber si eso era cierto o una mentira, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Nada le impedía a Yuri atacarlo, y seguramente tendría todo el derecho del mundo para matarlo. Pero eso sólo le agregaría más problemas aquí. No iba acorrer riesgos si se trataba de Yuri.

-Yo… –Estaba tan nervioso. Ya no podía sentir la presencia de Yuri, era como si estuviese hablando sólo. –Mira, Yuri…

-¿Sí? Soy todo oído. –La voz parecía provenir de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna. ¿Siquiera seguía sentado en el mismo lugar o se había movido?

-¿T-te gustaría ser libre? _Perfecto Alhanalem, nuevamente has dicho lo equivocado. Vas muy bien con esto. _–Lo había hecho sonar como si fuese a dejarlo pudrirse en la celda si no lo escuchaba.

-¿Es una pregunta retorica o sólo estúpida? –Preguntó despreocupadamente.

-_Estúpida, definitivamente._

-Lo siento, no sé muy bien como llevar esto. –Suspiró desanimado. Hablar con Yuri estaba resultando realmente difícil. Después de tanto tiempo había esperado gritos, insultos o incluso llantos. Ahora era él quién parecía apunto de llorar.

-Sólo relájate. –Para Yuri era nuevo ver a Al tan nervioso, especialmente hablando con él. –Hey, Alhanalem, cuanto tiempo hace desde la última vez que hablamos tranquilamente. –Su pregunta era pura curiosidad, no esperaba que dijese alguna fecha cercana.

Al guardo silencio y bajó la cabeza, parecía meditar muy bien como contestar a eso.

-_¿Otra vez con el silencio? Vamos Al, hace años que no hablo con nadie, dame algo interesante que recordar cuando este comiendo mi asquerosa comida, o usando mi igualmente asqueroso balde._

Finalmente la levantó. –Cinco años, Yuri.

Cinco años.

-Mmmm, ya hace tanto, a mí me parecería que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que tendrían que tomarse "medidas". –Si hubiese habido suficiente luz para que Al viese a Yuri, entonces vería esa pequeña sonrisa de burla en su cara, o que estaba frente a frente con él.

Debajo de su mascara de Yuko, Al se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estas no eran las medidas que…

-¿Pensaban tomar? Je, je.

Algo golpeó suavemente hombro de Alhanalem. Al volteó rápidamente, no había sentido cuando Yuri se había movido, y su voz tampoco había sonado más cercana.

-Pues fue una sorpresa para ambos, supongo. –En la oscuridad, Yuri estaba rodeando a Al casi predatoriamente.

-No se suponía que fuese tanto tiempo.

-Entonces si tuvieron algo que ver con mi encarcelamiento perpetuo. –Esta vez la voz de Yuri dejó escapar algo de rabia. – ¿Cuál era la gran lección al final?

-…Como pueden acabar las cosas si…

-¿Amas a tu hermana? Bueno, no sabía que el incesto fuese un crimen, aunque decir incesto es mucho, ella parecía algo asqueada por mis sentimientos. Supongo que podríamos llamarlo amor incestuoso de un sentido.

-No era eso. Era como…

-Como pueden acabar ese tipo de amores prohibidos, especialmente si no son correspondidos. –Se rio un poco en la oscuridad. –Hey Alhanalem, estamos terminado lo que dice el otro, quizás todavía haya conexión entre nosotros. –Se burló. Pensar en los cómo y por qué había sido un pasatiempo realmente entretenido en esas oscuras paredes de piedra.

-Sí, se suponía que eso era. –La voz de Al sonaba rendida.

-Hey, no te deprimas, ninguno de nosotros podría saber que las cosas se saldrían tanto de las manos.

Esta vez un brazo pasó por detrás de Al y parecía acomodarse en su nuca. –Venga Alhanalem, dime, ¿Cómo exactamente han estado las cosas allá afuera? –La voz venia de muy cerca de su cabeza. Yuri se estaba apoyando en él y tenía la cara muy cerca de su oído. Al no hizo nada, podía sentir una leve sensación de amenaza, pero no hizo o iba a hacer nada en absoluto.

-Ya han terminado las reparaciones en la ciudad, y los monstruos que había fueron totalmente erradicados. –Todavía podía recordar que algunas partes de la ciudad habían sido invadidas por monstruos. Recordó que cuando era niño se había metido por ahí junto con Chelinka para investigar. Terminaron siendo atacados por un monstruo con uno de esos cristales rojos en el. Fue una pelea divertida.

-¿Ya? ¿Se tardaron bastante? Con Galdes muerto debería haber sido más fácil vencer a los monstruos y los regazos de los cristales rojos. –Incluso de niño había resultado ser sumamente fácil vencer a esos monstruos.

-No todos son tan fuertes como tú, Yuri.

-O quizás no les pagan lo suficiente. –Yuri retiró el brazo y se alejó. –No sé mucho sobre economía, pero supongo que no les quedó mucho después de tener que reparar los desastres de Galdes. –Ese monstruo había destrozado gran cantidad de cosas en su ambición.

-Es posible, hubo realmente una crisis económica hace dos años. –Fue un año duro para ellos, con esa terrible suba en los precios y los nuevos impuestos a pagar, ser héroes no los libró de ellos. Pero sobrevivieron, fue duro, pero consiguieron salir adelante.

-Eso explica porque mi mapilla fue puro pan verde por un tiempo. –Se rascó la barbilla, pensante ante el recuerdo. De haber salido más seguido hubiese sabido que en ese tiempo también hubo tres motines que terminaron con la vida de siete reos y dos guardias. – ¿Qué hay de la familia? –Cambió el tema como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

-…

-Ah, vamos. No comencemos de nuevo con eso del mudo. Sólo dilo de una vez y ya.

Frente a Al se escuchó un sonido, como si alguien hubiese pisado fuertemente en molestia.

-Meeth todavía tiene problemas para encontrar todas sus recetas de cocina, y… Chelinka te ha echado mucho de menos. –Esperaba que eso último generara una reacción o algo. Lo esperaba, quizás de ese modo podría convencerse de que no era demasiado tarde. En sus años en la corte había visto buenos hombres cambiar en prisión.

-¿Todavía sigue perdiendo sus recetas? Ya le había aconsejado que tendría que dejarlas en un mismo lugar en vez de dejarlas tiradas por ahí cada vez que las usa. –Meeth podía ser muy buena con la alquimia, pero era un desastre para ordenar bien sus recetas de cocina, algunas incluso se mesclaban con las de alquimia y terminaban en desastres.

Para Al eso fue un golpe bajo a sus esperanzas, no había notado ningún tipo de emoción real en la voz de Yuri. Era como si realmente no le importara ni en lo más mínimo ni Meeth ni Chelinka.

-He tratado de decírselo, pero no parece entender. En fin, ella también te hecha de menos. –Suficiente para tratar de estrangularlo varias veces por la gran idea. Los planes de fuga también habían un gran pasatiempo para ella. Aunque la más afectada había sido Chelinka.

-Ya lo creo. –No sonaba convencido.

Por un momento todo se sumió nuevamente en el silencio. Al había esperado poder tener esta conversación afuera, quizás mientras comían algo, o estando todos reunidos. Ahora no sabía como Yuri reaccionaria con ellos. Quizás necesitase más tiempo antes de verlos. Pasar unas semanas afuera, en algún lugar abierto, algo que lo hiciese olvidar esas cuatro paredes y la peste del lugar.

-Vine para a sacarte Yuri.

Era mejor soltarlo de una vez.

-Te tomaste tú tiempo. –Respondió automáticamente. Su voz no resaltaba mucha emoción sobre la idea de ser liberado.

-Sólo iban a ser tres días.

-Y acabaron siendo cinco años. El sistema penal es muy injusto, ¿No te parece?

No podía discutir con eso. Al final, la razón de tomar tanto tiempo se debió a que la lección que había planeado fue tomada como una burla ante el sistema penal, eso y que la esposa del juez hubiese muerto en un fuego cruzado cuando los guardias se enfrentaban a los monstruos de Galdes. En su ira había culpado a todos ellos por no hacer un buen trabajo protegiendo la ciudad. Un hombre no muy simpático con mucho poder. Apenas pudieron rebajar la condena a cinco años en lugar de diez.

-Así que… ¿Ahora qué?

Salir y reunirse con todos. Ellos lo estaban esperando en casa con un gran pastel de bienvenida, acompañado con uno de disculpas. Aunque puede que la fiesta se retrase bastante si Yuri había cambiado tanto.

-¿Te sientes listo para verlos a todos? –Era mejor preguntarle directamente a Yuri.

-A mí me da igual, aprendí la lección hace mucho. –También aprendió que hacer flexiones en un lugar tan cerrado y desprovisto de aire puede causar desmayos, pero esa era otra historia. –No hay mucho que hacer en prisión que pensar en los errores del pasado, o volverse loco, o ambos. ¿Tú que crees, Alhanalem? ¿Cuál de esas tres opciones tomé?

Al tenía una buena idea de cual, aunque no quería pensar así de Yuri.

-Hemos organizado una fiesta sorpresa por tú regreso. –Quizás si sabía que lo estaban esperando, que nadie estaba realmente molesto y lo echaban mucho de menos.

-Hey, se supone que las fiestas sorpresa tienen que ser una sorpresa. –Yuri lo regañó como si fuese un adulto ante un niño.

-Todos nos sentimos realmente mal por lo que pasó, Yuri. –Su voz estaba mesclada con pena y remordimiento. –Especialmente Chelinka, ella montó un gran escandalo cuando se enteró, estuvo apunto de terminar en prisión también. –No muchos pueden dejarle un ojo morado a un juez salir impunes. Ser héroes y estar en buenos términos con el Rey tiene sus ventajas, especialmente si el juez era sospechoso de corrupción.

-Bueno, ese es un lado que no conocía de mi dulce hermana mayor. –Una risa resonó en la oscuridad. –Aunque yo hubieses hecho lo mismo. No, posiblemente hubiese atacado toda la prisión hasta encontrarla y me la hubiese llevado a otro país.

-Con nuestra ayuda, por supuesto.

Esperó por alguna respuesta, pero no escucho nada. Era como si Yuri hubiese abandonado su celda.

Entonces sitió un duró golpe a su izquierda y cayó al piso. Aun con su mascara tribal cubriendo su rostro el golpe fue devastador, en especial tomando en cuenta su edad. Podía escuchar las grietas formándose justo donde había recibido el golpe. Nunca esperó recibir una golpe de Yuri, mucho menos un golpe así.

-¿Es primavera, otoño, invierno o verano? –Preguntó desde la oscuridad.

Alhanalem se levantó con dificultad. –Invierno.

-Lo supuse. –Las noches de invierno no eran particularmente cálidas. – ¿Trajiste algo más que pueda usar?

-Todo un cambió de ropa. –Era ropa nueva, Meeth y Chelinka habían pasado una eternidad escogiendo algo de la tienda. –También un abrigo.

-Sí, recuerdo que las noches de invierno eran realmente horribles. En esas noches solía dormir junto a Chelinka para que pudiésemos compartir calor. –Suspiró con nostalgia. –Recuerdos.

Al también tenía gratos recuerdos de esos días. Eran los días antes de que los cristales rojos comenzaran a aparecer, antes de que todo cambiara para peor. Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes en esos tiempos, si él no hubiese sido atrapado en ese bloque de hielo, o Meeth no hubiese quedado encerrada. Puede que todo hubiese sido diferente, ¿O no? Esa chispa parecía algo que había surgido cuando eran niños, el estar solos durante tanto tiempo puede que sólo adelantara un poco lo inevitable.

Eso ya no importa. Lo único dañado de gravedad al final parecía ser Yuri, y todos tenían una mano en eso. Quizás si hubiese tomado otro curso de acción. Ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

-Oye Alhanalem, ¿Chelinka por fin encontró a alguien?

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó confundido.

Nuevamente sintió esa presencia muy cerca de su oído. –Ya sabes, han sido cinco años. Cualquiera adivinaría que está casada y todo. Dime, ¿Cuántos sobrinos tengo? ¿Saben que su tío esta en prisión por amar a su mamá? Aunque esa sería una charla para algunos años más. –La sensación se alejó junto con la voz.

No Yuri, ella no está casada. Conoció a alguien, pero no funcionó. –Todavía recordaba a aquel chico que Chelinka había conocido una vez, salieron unas semanas, quizás incluso hubo un beso o dos, pero no funcionó. Fue una relación que no estaba destinada a florecer. De eso hace más de un año.

-¿No funcionó? Tendré que matarlo cuando salga. ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre? –Yuri no iba a dejar que cualquier chico lastimara a su hermana, ese era el deber que tenía como hermano.

-No lo dije. –Y no pensaba hacerlo hasta saber si esa amenaza de muerte era real o no. –No fue una relación muy larga, y ella la cortó. Supongo que el chico no era lo que esperaba.

-Nadie nunca lo es, Alhanalem.

-Yuri, sé que han pasado cinco años, pero si tus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado puede que quizás si tengas una oportunidad. Ni Meeth, Gnash o yo lo impediríamos, incluso los apoyaríamos. Chelinka, ella parece-

-¡¿Pero que estas tratando de decir?! Puaj, ella es mí hermana. Nunca creí que tuvieses esa clase de perversiones, Alhanalem. –El tonó de Yuri sonaba asqueado por lo que Al había dicho. –Es cierto, uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente.

Y así de fácil se destrozan más esperanzas.

-Lo siento…, por haberlo mencionado. –Su cabeza volvió a bajar.

-No te deprimas, el que seas un pervertido no significa que eso arruine nuestra amistad. –Yuri parecía mucho más animado, y Al tuvo esperanzas de que al menos pudiesen volver a ser amigos. –Encerrarme cinco años sí. –Más esperanzas muertas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo Yuri? Todos realmente lo sentimos mucho. Chelinka sufrió de una gran depresión en esos días, y empeoraba más por cada año que pasaba. –Chelinka apenas y había tocado alimentos o dormido los primeros meses, y empeoro cuando le dijeron que podrían tomar diez años antes de que soltaran a Yuri. Incluso ahora seguía deprimida, este día era muy importante para ella.

-Tampoco estuvo tan deprimida para salir con chicos.

-Eso no funcionó Yuri, ella no podía concentrarse en nadie más que no fueras tú. –Comenzaba a cansarse; habla con Yuri lo hacia sentir mucho más viejo.

-Entonces es mí culpa.

-No Yuri, ella simplemente no podía quererlo como a ti.

-¿Otra vez con tus perversiones Alhanalem? –Se burló. –Vamos, esa de los mellizos incestuosos ya está perdiendo la gracia.

**Tok tok tok**

Se escucharon tres golpes tras la puerta.

-Se acabó el tiempo Alhanalem. –Yuri mencionó tranquilamente.

-Así parece. –En más de una forma. –Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, ya nada lo impide. O puedes salir cuando quieras; la puerta desde ahora estará abierta y nadie te impedirá que la uses. –La condena de Yuri ya había terminado, tenía toda la libertad de salir cuando quisiese de ese agujeró y regresar a casa. Dudaba que Yuri se fuese junto a él en ese momento, posiblemente ni siquiera toleraba que estuviesen juntos en la misma habitación.

-Lo pensaré.

Al regresó por donde vino. Le costó un poco encontrar el pomo de la puerta, cuando lo hizo la luz volvió a envolver la oscura celda. Al mira atrás antes de irse, pudo ver a Yuri sentado en el mismo lugar del inicio de la conversación, seguía con su barbilla sujeta en su mano como si no se hubiese movido ni un milímetro.

-Pediré que unos guardias te traigan la ropa más tarde, y un poco de dinero por si quieres comprar algo de camino a casa.

Esta vez fue Yuri quien no dijo ni una palabra.

* * *

Las decoraciones estaban puestas cuidadosamente por toda la casa, habían ahorrado mucho para la llegada de ese día. Arriba podía verse una enorme señal con un "Bienvenido a casa Yuri" en letras mayúsculas y perfectamente decoradas. La mesa estaba repleta de comida, Meeth se había superado a si misma y Chelinka no se quedó atrás, había aprendido muchas cosas además de como cortar leña. La vida sin Yuri le había sido bastante difícil. Él era su gemelo, su otra mitad. Una parte muy importante de la que no pensaba volver a separarse otra vez.

-¡Y listo! ¡Ya termine de hacer el confite! –Meeth saltó de alegría después de terminar de cortar todo el papel multicolor.

-Mmm, esto lucir bien. Deber tener buen sabor. –Gnash se relamió los labios mientras veía el pastel de bienvenida. Había sido realmente difícil mantenerlo alejado de toda la comida.

-Todavía no, Gnash. –Chelinka lo reprendió mientras lo alejaba de la mesa. –Yuri tiene que ser primero. –Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y ahora por fin podrán volver a reunirse. Una vez entrara por la puerta no pensaba dejarlo ir otra vez, ni casería de monstruos no nada, y si no podía soportar el estar tan alejado de la aventura, pues la llevaría con él. Donde fuese uno iría el otro.

Nunca más estarían separados.

Cinco duros años le habían enseñado lo importante que Yuri se había vuelto para ella. Más que un simple hermano, era alguien que podía comprenderla, la cuidaba y protegía de todo. Al diablo las controversias u opinión pública, si Yuri la amaba ella le devolvería ese amor. Bueno, eso si seguía amándola. No esperaba que no estuviese enfadado después de, bueno, hacer que lo encerraran durante cinco años. Ella no podía saber que el juez le guardaba tanto odio por cosas que ni siquiera fueron su culpa. Pero eso no cambia nada.

En ese tiempo había estado tan confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos. Yuri y ella siempre habían sido cercanos, el ser mellizos los había vuelto más cercanos que otros hermanos, y se cuidaban mutuamente. Yuri siempre había estado ahí para ella, y después de que Cu Chaspel asesinara a su padre, él la había cuidado totalmente solo durante años. Alimentándola, arropándola por las noches, ayudándola a ir al baño, cambiando su ropa, bañándola…

-¿Por que Chelinka ponerse roja? ¿Tener fiebre? –Gnash señaló inocentemente mientras miraba a las mejillas de Chelinka.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada de es-

-Sí. Podríamos decir que Chelinka tiene una enfermedad… –Meeth se rio con picardía. –La enfermedad del corazón.

-¿Ser grave? –Ahora Gnash sonaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que no cure una vez Yuri llegué a casa. –Y rio sin para mientas el rostro de Chelinka se ponía todavía más rojo.

-Entonces Yuri podrá curar a Chelinka, Gnash espera que llegue pronto.

-Seguramente Chelinka también.

Las burlas siguieron mientras Chelinka trataba de pararlas cada vez más roja que antes. Era increíble como habían cambiado las opiniones de todos después de tanto tiempo. No parecían tener ningún problema, incluso estaban dispuestos a brindarles apoyo si Yuri y ella… bueno, decidían entrar en una relación tabú.

Pero aun estaba esa extraña sensación en su pecho, era algo que no había dejado de molestarla en semanas. Era una sensación amarga que no podía explicar. Quizás después de ver a Yuri se calme, ella siempre se sentía bien después de estar con Yuri. Aunque no esperaba que no estuviese enfadado, le quitaron cinco años de su vida después de todo. Eran años que jamás podrían recuperar.

Y si Yuri la amaba tanto como había dicho, entonces debió ser un enorme golpe para su corazón. Sólo esperaba que fuese capaz de perdonarlos.

Ninguno de ellos podría saber que la esperada reunión que esperaban no se llevaría acabo ese día. Al estaba regresando con la cabeza en el piso y pasos lentos, no sabía con que cara ver a los demás; a Chelinka. Decirles como había sido todo el encuentro. Tampoco creyó que pasaran por alto las grietas en su mascara, ¿Qué les diría sobre eso? ¿Qué se cayó? Una mascara Yuko no puede ser agrietada tan fácilmente. Era mascaras hechas de un material ligero y resistente, y alimentadas con magia producto del Yuko. Era necesario algo realmente fuerte para romperlas. Y Yuri las agrieto de un golpe, de no tenerla puesta seguramente le hubiese arrancado la cabeza. Ahora, la verdadera pregunta es si lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas o se contuvo para no arrancarle la cabeza. Era un Yuko viejo, y supuso que Yuri todavía respetaría eso.

Levantó la cabeza al cielo. –Ya no sé que pensar. –Sabía que ese gran reencuentro feliz que se imaginaba no era más que una simple ilusión destinada a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero le hubiese gustado que al menos se hubiese acercado algo a lo que imaginaba. Fue todo lo contrario.

Se preguntó si Yuri habría salido de la prisión en es momento. Quizás ya la hubiesen llevado las ropas y el dinero, o sólo la ropa y se habían embolsado el dinero. Quizás Yuri estaba pensante sobre su conversación, puede que incluso se sintiese algo culpable por golpearlo. O puede que continúe sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando una papilla que ya no llegara al ser legalmente libre. No podía saber mucho de ese nuevo Yuri, excepto que se movió como un fantasma en la oscuridad a la horade hablar con él. No había sentido ese tipo de amenazas desde aquella misión en el templo de las sombras cuando era mago del Rey.

Y no le gustaba precisamente sentirla de Yuri.

Pudo escuchar risas. Venían de la casa frente a él, la que estaba cruzando el pequeño puente. Era el hogar que había pertenecido a su viejo amigo y su esposa, el hogar de los gemelos. Un lugar especial para los dos. Un lugar donde se supone tendría que haber vuelto con Yuri junto a él. Estaba sólo, y ahora tendría que darles la noticia a todos.

Yuri probablemente los odia. No, no parecía resaltar ningún odio en sus palabras, pero tampoco lo estaba viendo como a un amigo, además estuvo dispuesto a darle un golpe devastador, lo bastante fuerte como para casi destruir su mascara. Tampoco parecía muy interesado en lo que dijo sobre su antiguo amor por Chelinka, incluso sonó asqueado. Mejor guardarse eso último y decir que posiblemente superase su amor por su hermana.

Suspiró. Estaba frente a la puerta de la entrada. Las risas habían parado hace rato y las luces estaban apagadas. Ya podía escuchar el grito de sorpresa que darían una vez abriese la puerta. Era mejor terminar con todo de una vez, por más que quisiese, no podía quedarse afuera en la nieve para siempre.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡SORPRESA! –Gritaron todos al unisón.

Al simplemente se quedó callado mientras esperaba que se dieran cuenta que estaba solo.

-¿Eh? Donde está Yuri. –Meeth pasó junto a al y comenzó a ver alrededor.

-¿Sin Yuri? ¿Eso significa que Chelinka no podrá curarse? –Gnash mencionó preocupado.

Al miró a Chelinka un largo momento. En esos segundos, la sonrisa que Chelinka había tenido desde el grito de sorpresa estaba desvaneciendo lentamente.

-Chelinka. –Al la llamó por su nombre lo más suavemente posible. –Debemos hablar.

Su sonrisa se perdió.


End file.
